Trahison
by The rumors of angels
Summary: Pauvre petit Drago cheri!!!!! Il va pas fort. J'en dit pas plus review plz.


Trahison  
  
Ces deux terrible mots, prononcer dans ma fictions, dans mon imagination, je ne sais ou je suis, je ne sais qui vient de prononcer ces deux terribles mots qui sont : Avada Kedavra. Mon corps tombe sur le sol je ne sens plus rien, je suis mort, je n'entend rien, est ce que je suis véritablement mort? Ou est ce un effet de mon imagination? Je ne croit pas! Ce genre de rêve me hante depuis toujours, pourquoi il ne ma pas tuer? Est-ce mon père? Cet homme qui me hait tant qui ma sauver? Ou bien je me suis sauver moi-même? Le sol est froid sous mon corps endoloris, je ne me souvient plus, ou suis-je?  
  
-Lève toi fils! Cette voix, je la reconnaîtrais partout. Je regarde, mon père se tiens debout a coter de moi, il me regarde, il est remplis de haine.  
  
-J'ai dit lève toi! Impero! Ma tête se vide, je ne sens plus rien, j'entend juste cette voix qui me cri de me lever, mais une autre me jurant que si je le fais je le regretterais, je ne bouge pas. Je ne veut pas non! La douleur reviens, le sort n'a pas marcher!  
  
-Lucius, as tu réussi a le convaincre? Demande une voix glacial a mon père.  
  
-Non maître, mais ça ne devrais pas tarder. Puis une main se pose sur mon épaule, me force a me relever, il m'emmène, loin du cercle des Mangemorts, loin de vous-savez-qui.  
  
-Drago, REGARDE MOI!!! Cri mon père.  
  
-Pourquoi? Pourquoi devrais-je te regarder?  
  
-Parce que je te l'ordonne!  
  
-Alors je te désobéit! Criai-je en m'enfuyant vers le bas de la colline ou mon père m'avais emmener pour me faire Mangemort. Je ne veut pas être quelqu'un qui tus et torture! Si c'est ce que mon père veut, eh bien bravo pour lui, ce n'est pas ce que je veux, je veut juste une chose rentrer a Poudlard! Je cours le plus vite que je peux, je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi, je veux trouver quelqu'un quelque chose. Je court sans regarder, le sang coule sur mon visage et mes larmes brouille ma vue. Je fonce droit sur quelqu'un, je tombe sur le sol ainsi que la personne que j'ai percuter. Je me relève tant bien et mal. Je vois enfin celui sur qui j'ai foncer.  
  
-Mr Malefoy? Vous allez bien? Vous saigner? C'est mon professeur, mon professeur de Potions, celui que j'avais tant admirer.  
  
-Professeur. je.. j'ai. je.  
  
-Calmez vous, enfin Mr Malefoy! Je ne pouvais me résoudre a tout lui dire, je veux m'en aller, prendre la fuite, je ne suis qu'un trouillard qui as peur de son père. Je passe a coter de lui, dans l'espoir qui ne ma pas vue, mais sa main me retiens.  
  
-Ou compter vous allez comme ça?  
  
-Je. je. veux.. m'en. aller.. Pro. professeur. Dis-je enfin. Le professeur Rogue me regarde, sans comprendre.  
  
-Que s'est t'il passer?  
  
-Je. Mon. mon père. as voulu que je devienne Mangemort. mais je ne veux pas. il. il ma .battu.  
  
-Venez. Il me forças a marcher, il me fit traverser deux rue, il me fit marcher dans l'allée d'une maison, il marmonnas quelque chose, je ne put comprendre quoi, il ouvrit la porte de la maison et me fit entrer. Il me forças a m'asseoir sur un sofa.  
  
-Ou. Commençais-je  
  
-Chez moi! Ne t'inquiet pas! Tu? Depuis quand le professeur Rogue me tutoies? Il partis quelque minute et reviens avec une potion et des bandages. Il me forças a boire la potion, elle as un affreux goût et me donne envi de vomir. Il commenças a désinfecter mes blessures et il me mis un bandage sur la tête, une mèche de mes cheveux tombas devant mes yeux, je suis horrifier de voir qu'elle est rouge. Le goût du sang, dans me bouche, ma lèvre fendu recommence a saigner, le sang coule sur ma robe de sorcier, je saigne de partout! Pourquoi? Pourquoi Vous-savez-qui ne ma pas tuer quand il le pouvais? Pourquoi?  
  
-Raconte moi Drago! Drago? Depuis quand il ne dit pas Mr Malefoy, ce nom que je hais, ce sang pur qui coule dans mes veines et sur tout mon corps, ce sang que je hais, je n'ai plus qu'une idée en tête, m'excuser a Harry, Ron et Hermione et aller me jeter dans le lac!  
  
-je. mon. père ma demander d'aller a la maison pour les vacances de noël. Je suis aller et il ma emmener a. Vous-savez-qui et il ma lancer Doloris, et il voulait que je devienne mangemort mais je lui ai dit non et. il ma battu. je me suis enfuit. je vous ai rencontrer.  
  
-Tais-toi! Maintenant! Bois ça. Je pris le goblet qu'il tenait, j'avalas le contenu en une gorger, je. Rogue me coucher sur le dos, ma tête tombas sur le coter et je m'endormit.  
  
  
  
Ces deux terrible mots, prononcer dans ma fictions, dans mon imagination, je ne sais ou je suis, je ne sais qui vient de prononcer ces deux terribles mots qui sont : Avada Kedavra. Mon corps tombe sur le sol je ne sens plus rien, je suis mort, je n'entend rien, est ce que je suis véritablement mort? Ou est ce un effet de mon imagination?  
  
Ce rêve. ce rêve maudit encore hante mon rêve, pourquoi? Je veux me réveiller. J'ouvre les yeux, une délicieuse odeur me parviens, je me rappelle soudain ou je suis, je me lève et me dirige d'ou me viens cette odeur délicieuse, Rogue est la, a cuisiner.  
  
-Tu est réveiller! Et tu arrive a temps pour manger tu as faim? Me demande t'il!  
  
-Oui!  
  
Je m'assis a la table qui se trouve a coter de moi, je regarde mon professeur, sans vraiment me rendre compte qu'il est mon professeur. Rogue déposas une assiette de spaghettis devant moi. Après avoir manger, je reste la a regarder mon professeur manger, il ne semble pas voir que je le regarde.  
  
-Tu te sens bien?  
  
-Oui! Je reste figer.  
  
-Je peut aller a Poudlard se soir? Je voudrais y retourner! Mon père ne pourras pas me rattraper la bas!  
  
-Si tu veut aller a Poudlard faudra attendre. Je ne te laisserais pas quitter ma maison comme ça!  
  
Rogue m'emmène dans une chambre, je croit que c'est la sienne. Il me couchas sur le lit et me fit boire une autre potion, je m'endort a nouveau, mais cette fois, un sommeil sans rêve. Le soleil, me fais mal au yeux, je me lève, je suis toujours dans la chambre de mon professeur, lui ou il est?  
  
-Rogue? La porte est fermer, je l'ouvre. Il est coucher sur le sofa. Il dort encore, quelqu'un cogne a la porte, qui c'est?  
  
-Professeur, réveillez vous! Je vous en pris!  
  
-Hum.  
  
-Réveillez vous s'il vous plait!  
  
-Qu.Quoi Drago?  
  
-Quelqu'un a la porte!  
  
-Retourne dans ma chambre ferme la porte a clef, elle se verrouille de l'intérieur! Garde la clef avec toi, prend la poudre de cheminette va a Poudlard, je t'y rejoignais! Dit : Bureau de Rogue! Je lui fit signe de la tête, et je vais faire ce qu'il ma dit de faire. Je prend la poudre de cheminette, j'allume un feu, je lance la poudre dans le feux et je me jette dedans, je marmonne, Bureau de Rogue. Son bureau est sombre, mais comme je l'avais imaginer, il na pas changer depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu! Rogue apparaît derrière moi, il éteint le feux et me prend le bras et me tirais vers la sorti. Il se dirige vers le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
-Dumbledore? Cri t'il une fois devant la porte, il ne cognas pas et entras. Dumbledore étais en pyjama, une grande robe bleu avec des étoiles.  
  
-Oui? Qui as t'il Serverus?  
  
-J'ai trouver Mr Malefoy a quelque rue de chez moi, il étais en sang et vraiment très faible, je l'ai garder chez moi toute la nuit, ce matin, Voldemort et Lucius Malefoy son arriver chez moi et mon demander si j'avais vu Dra. Mr Malefoy!  
  
-Oh! Mr Malefoy, vous vous sentez bien?  
  
-Oui! Murmurais-je. Je restais silencieux, durant tout le moment.  
  
-Tu peut partir Drago! Me dit Dumbledore. Je sort du bureau, je vais vers la grande salle pour manger un peu, je m'assit a la table des Serpentard, je suis le seul a être la dans les Serpentard. A la table Gryfondor plus loin, il y a Harry, Ron et Hermione, ils mangent en bavardant tranquillement, Harry me regarde je soutint sous regard. Je l'envi, je l'envi de ne pas connaître ses parents, je l'envi d'avoir de vrais amis, mes amis a moi, ne sont pas vraiment mes amis, ils ont peur c'est tout, Harry me regarde toujours et moi aussi, j'ai rien manger de ce que j'ai mis dans mon assiette. Je me lève et me dirige vers eux, vers les Gryfondor. Moi, je suis un Serpentard, je suis rusé mais trouillard, lui, Harry est un Gryfondor, il est courageux et n'a peur de rien. Je voudrais être comme lui, sans parent.  
  
-Hum. Je peut vous parler? Demandais-je.  
  
-Ca déppend. Dit Hermione  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu veut? Demande Ron.  
  
-Je. j'ai. je. Je voulais juste m'excuser!  
  
-Pourquoi t'excuser? Demande Harry.  
  
-Potter. Harry, excuse de m'être moquer de toi. Ron excuse moi d'avoir dit du mal de ta famille et Hermione excuse moi de t'avoir traiter de sang-de- bourbe.  
  
-hum. Malefoy. Pardon Drago pourquoi tu t'excuse comme ça? Demande Hermione. A vrai dire, si tu savait combien je donnerais pour être comme toi Hermione, oh! Si tu savait!  
  
-J'ai. je. enfin.j'ai réaliser combien j'ai été. méchant avec vous. je voulait juste m'excuser. voilà c'est fais! Aure voir! Je m'apprêtais a partir, mais une main m'attrapas le bras, c'étais Hermione, elle me regardais dans les yeux, je ne comprend pas pourquoi?  
  
-Reste avec nous! Dit elle  
  
-Pour. pourquoi? Lui demandais-je sans comprendre.  
  
-Parce que. comment dire. moi je te pardon!  
  
-Oui moi aussi!  
  
-Ouais! On fait la paix Malefoy? Me lance Harry en me tendant la main.  
  
-Oui bien sur Potter! Lui dis-je avec un sourire, un vrai sourire qui n'est pas narquois ni malfaisant, simplement un sourire, un sourire gentil. Je m'assoit avec eux, mais je reste silencieux.  
  
-Drago?  
  
-Oui?  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il a? Tu semble tout triste et en plus tu est blesser, qu'est ce qui s'est passer? Je décide alors de leur faire confiance, je leur raconte tout, le moment ou mon père a voulu me faire Mangemort, le moment ou il s'est frustrer contre moi et celui ou il me battais, Hermione avait mis ses mis devant sans bouche, je leur raconte aussi que je me suis enfuit, que j'ai rencontrer Rogue qu'il ma soigner et juste qu'a ce moment précis. Quelqu'un entre alors dans la grande salle, ce n'est pas Rogue, ni Dumbledore, ni aucun professeur de l'école, c'est mon père!  
  
-Drago!! Cri t'il. Il cri mon nom, comment hausse t'il crier mon nom, ce nom que j'aime mais ce nom que j'hait!  
  
-Vient ici! Reprit t'il, Tout suite! S'impatiente t'il en voyant que je ne bouge pas, je t'ai dit de venir tu entend?  
  
-J'ai très bien compris, mais je ne viens pas!  
  
-Impero! Ma tête se vide, je n'entend plus rien, appart cette voix qui me cri d'aller vers mon père, celui que je hais tant, celui qui ma tant blesser, mais une autre voix se mêle a la sienne, cette voix me dit de ne pas bouger, qu'importe se qu'il peut faire. Puis soudain cette étrange sensation de vide disparaît.  
  
-Très bien! Maître! Je me retourne, est-ce qu'il a dit Maître? En effet, c'est ce qu'il as dit, Vous-savez-qui est présentement dans la grande salle, il pointe sa baguette magique vers Harry.  
  
-Peut-être que si je menace un de ses nouveaux amis, il va venir, qu'en pense tu Lucius? Demande Vous-savez-qui.  
  
-C'est une très bonne idée maître!  
  
-Oui en effet! Il pointe sa baguette vers Harry, ses lèves se mis a bouger, je me lève et me met entre Harry et le jet de lumière aveuglante du sort Doloris. Je le reçoit de plein fouet, sous le choc je tombe sur le sol, on aurais dit que chaque centimètre de ma peau est en feux, la douleur, la douleur maître ultime de la terre, maître ultime de la vie, cette douleur m'empêche de voir.  
  
-Arrête!! Criai-je, arrête tout, fini s'en avec moi, aller je te le demande. La douleur disparaît, je me relève, Harry, Ron et Hermione sont pétrifier, ils sont terrifier, mais moi je ne suis plus un Serpentard, je ne suis plus ni rusé ni trouillard. Je suis juste moi-même, et moi-même en n'a assez de souffrir. Mon père se dirige vers moi d'un pas lourd. Il m'emmène près de la cheminée de la grande salle, Vous-savez-qui sort un fers, et le met dans le feu, mais juste avant, j'ai vu se qu'il y avait sous le fer, c'est la marque des ténèbres, la marque de Voldemort, oui je n'est plus peur de son nom, mon père, me tiens le plus fort qu'il peut, je ne peut pas me débattre, il tien mon bras gauche bien droit et m'empêche de bouger, Voldemort retire le fers du feu, il est rouge, sans pitié il me l'enfonce dans le bras. Brûlant, ça brûle, je hurle, je ne peut m'empêcher de hurler, cette douleur, pire que le sort Doloris, pire que tout, cette douleur, me brûle le bras, comme si on m'avais jeter dans le feu. Voldemort retiras le fer, la douleur reste toujours, mon bras est rouge je le sais, mais je n'hausse regarder. Voldemort levas sa baguette et la pointe sur moi. Il me lance le sort Doloris. Mon père me lâche et suit son maître hors de la grande salle. Moi, toujours coucher sur le sol, la douleur, encore celle la, la douleur de la fin, la douleur de la vengeance, la douleur du courage. Je me lève et marche vers la sorti, je lève ma baguette magique et prononce ces deux terrible mots qui hante mes rêves.  
  
-Avada Keadavra. Un jet de lumière vert sort de ma baguette et fonce vers mon père, qui reçoit le sort en plein fouet, doucement tout doucement comme dans les films que les Moldus écoute, doucement il tombas sur le sol, mort. J'ai tuer mon père, j'ai tuer mon père, j'ai tuer cet homme qui je déteste tant, j'ai tuer cet homme qui ma tant blesser. Je reste la, la baguette lever, prêt a recommencer sur le maître de mon père. Mais celui ci ne fit que regarder mon père et se retourner vers moi.  
  
-Tu as vu ce que tu a fais Mangemort?  
  
-Je ne suis pas Mangemort.  
  
-Tu as tuer un homme de ton camp! Tu devras payer!  
  
-Je ne suis pas Mangemort!  
  
-Endoloris, endoloris, endoloris, endoloris. Ce mot, reviens quatre fois dans ma tête, je tombe sur le sol, encore cette douleur, la douleur du courage, je ne peut m'empêcher de crier a Voldemort de me tuer, je ne peut m'empêcher de le faire. La douleur disparaît a nouveaux, les deux yeux fermer, j'entend dans les ténèbres cette voix, cette voix que tous redoute.  
  
-Tu veut que je te tus?  
  
-Oui!  
  
-Alors lève toi, fais face a la mort, comme un homme! Je me lève, je suis dos a lui, a la porte de la grande salle, Harry, Ron, Hermione, le professeur Rogue et Dumbledore me regarde, chaque un fais non de la tête, mais sans les écouter je me retourne, pour faire face a Voldemort, pour faire face a la mort.  
  
-Prépare toi a mourir!  
  
-Je suis prêt! Il levas sa baguette, et murmuras ces deux terrible mots.  
  
-Avada Kedavra! Sans que je puisse le voir, sans que je comprenne, Rogue me poussas et pris ma place, le sort le frappas, il tombas sur le sol froid et humide, il tombas mort.  
  
-Non!! Hurlai-je. Je me jetas sur mon sauveur, en lui criant sa raison d'avoir fais ça, je lui demande pourquoi m'avoir sauver, je suis une âme perdu, un âme déchu et blesser. Je me lève, les larmes coulent sur mes joue, je sais que j'aurais eu l'air méchant et cruel comme ça, mais je me refusait a mourir, je voulait venger mon professeur! Je levas ma propre baguette et murmurai-je.  
  
-Endoloris! Désoler professeur! Voldemort fit mine de tomber mais il se relevas très vite.  
  
-Maintenant finit s'en avec moi, et que tout finisse vite! Voldemort relevas sa baguette et s'écrias  
  
-Avada Kedavra! Que cette fois sois la bonne. Avant même que j'aille pu bouger, un éclair vert fonças sur moi, je tombas sur le sol, j'étais mort, comme mon professeur et mon père, cet homme maudit.  
  
Trois jours plus tard.  
  
Cette journée, cette journée maudite, maudite, trois personne sont morte, deux personnes seras enterrer, de l'autre coter du lac, ou Hagrid, le garde de chasse de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, ait creuser deux tombe.  
  
-Que cette âme, cette âme innocente repose en paix, dans le monde des ténèbres, que cette âme tuer pour sauver une autre, sois en paix, Serverus Rogue, professeur de Pourdlard, repose en paix, cher ami! Dit Dumbledore. Toute l'école dans le parc assiste a ces deux funérailles. En cette journée, je reçoit des fleurs, des fleurs de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Je reçoit des fleurs de ma mère, je reçoit des fleurs pour la première et dernière fois de ma vie, je reçoit des fleurs a 17ans.  
  
-Que cette âme âgée de 17ans, que cette personne pure malgré ces folies, que cette âme repose en paix, que cette âme devenu gentille s'en aille dans la mort, la ou il voulait être, cher Drago, regarde nous et vois, ces fleurs, ces fleurs que tes amis que tu ne croyait pas ton offert! Drago Malefoy, âgé de 17ans est mort il y a trois jours sous sa propre volonté! Repose en paix Drago. Albus Dumbledore venait de terminer ces deux discourt, moi, mon âme qui flotte au dessus d'eux est emporter, emporter vers le paradis, la, la, me souris James et Lyli Potter, les parent de mon ami Harry, mes larmes coulent, le ciel se couvre et il se met a pleuvoir mais personne ne sen soucis guerre. La rose qua mis Hermione sur ma tombe, reste la, elle vie, le soleil revient et la rose se fane comme moi, bientôt mes amis me rejoignons, bientôt je ne serait plus seul. Mais avant je les protége, le ciel se couvre a nouveau mes larmes coulent encore mais cette mes larmes coulent sur Hermione et Pansy Parkison, ces deux filles qui ont toujours su être mon amie, Hermione lève la tête vers le ciel, le noir se fait en moi, mes yeux se ferme et ainsi je finit.  
  
Ps reviewer moi SVP si vous aimer ma fiction et même si l'aimer pas et je vous rappelle que c'est un chapitre unique et que je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de la continuer même si j'aime drago!!!! 


End file.
